


Tout n'est peut-être pas noir ?

by Because_of_madam_spellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Family, Funny, I Love You, Kissing, Love, Potions Accident, Sex, Sexy, Soft Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Zelda Spellman, Soft Zelda Spellman, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Because_of_madam_spellman/pseuds/Because_of_madam_spellman
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque Lilith se trompe d'ingrédient dans une potion et se retrouve avec un engin complètement différent entre les jambes ?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 15





	Tout n'est peut-être pas noir ?

Lilith fait les cents pas dans la chambre de Zelda, son cœur bat rapidement et sa respiration est plus lourde. Ses pensées se bousculent et elle espère que Zelda va se dépêcher. La porte s'ouvre soudainement et Lilith se tourne brusquement. Zelda entre dans la pièce et s'approche de Lilith en fronçant les sourcils.

Zelda : Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? J'ai un cours dans 10 minutes Lilith !

Lilith : Je sais... Ferme la porte s'il te plaît...

Zelda fronce un peu plus les sourcils et se tourne vers la porte avant de la ferme en remuant la main. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers Lilith et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. La brune se mord légèrement la lèvre inférieure et baisse son regard un instant en ce demandant comment elle va pouvoir expliquer ce qu'il se passe à Zelda. C'est assez honteux.

Zelda : Tu comptes m'expliquer ou je suis censée deviner, car si c'est le cas je n'ai pas le temps.

Lilith lève son regard vers Zelda et soupire. Elle passe une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et ressert un peu plus son peignoir autour d'elle. Zelda lui fait alors un regard insistant pour l'inciter à parler.

Lilith : Je... J'avais mal au ventre et j'ai voulu me préparer une potion, je suis donc allée dans la serre de ta sœur et j'ai préparé une potion en m'aidant d'un livre sauf que... Je crois que j'ai dû me tromper sur un des ingrédients et je sais pas du tout comment faire...

Zelda décroise ses bras et sa bouche s'entre ouvre avant de se refermer. Elle regarde Lilith et lève un sourcil.

Zelda : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Lilith se pince les lèvres et prend une longue inspiration.

Lilith : Si je te montre, tu me promets de ne pas te moquer de moi. D'accord ?

Zelda fronce les sourcils et remue la tête ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

Zelda : Évidemment que je ne vais pas me moquer, montre moi

Lilith regarde une dernière fois Zelda et pose ses mains sur le nœud de son peignoir en hésitant. Elle lève de nouveau son regard vers Zelda qui lui fit un signe de tête. Elle défait alors le nœud et ouvre son peignoir devant Zelda. La rousse fronce les sourcils ne voyant pas où est le problème puis son regard se pose sur son entre-jambe. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle ouvre la bouche avant de réprimer un sourire. Elle pose alors sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Lilith referme son peignoir et soupire.

Lilith : Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, Zelda !

Zelda retire sa main de sa bouche et laisse un rire sortir. Elle s'approche de Lilith et pose sa main sur son bras en riant de plus belle.

Zelda : Lilith... Qu'est-ce que... ? Comment ?!

Lilith retire son bras de l'emprise de Zelda et s'éloigne en remuant la tête. Elle ne trouve pas la situation drôle, elle a un pénis ! Elle se tourne vers Zelda et la regarde rire.

Lilith : Je t'ai déjà dit comment c'est arrivé ! Arrêtes de rire ! Je trouve ça tout sauf drôle ! J'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver une solution, pas à te moquer de moi !<

Zelda tente de se calmer en voyant que Lilith ne trouve tout cela pas drôle du tout. Elle s'approche de nouveau de Lilith et lui caresse le bras pour la rassurer.

Zelda : Hey... Ce n'est rien mon amour, si tu as fait ce que je pense les effets devraient se dissiper dans les prochaines heures. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça

Lilith regarde Zelda dans les yeux, elle voit le regard rassurant de Zelda, elle ne peut que la croire, et finit par lui faire une petite moue.

Lilith : Vraiment ?

Zelda hoche la tête en souriant et pose une main sur sa joue en la caressant avec son pouce. Il est clair que la rousse reste tout de même assez surprise mais elle doit l'avouer que ça reste tout de même cocasse.

Zelda : Oui, je te le promets...

Zelda pose ses lèvres sur celles de Lilith l'embrasse tendrement. Lilith répond au baiser puis se sépare d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Lilith : Mais... Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Zelda rit doucement en entendant la question stupide de la brune. Elle prend une de ses mains dans la sienne et lui sourit en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle se demande parfois comme Lilith peut se poser des questions aussi stupides et innocentes alors qu'elle est reine des enfers et la première sorcière.

Zelda : Chérie, je ne vois pas en quoi voir ma femme que j'aime avec un pénis pendant quelques heures me dérangerait... Ce n'est pas permanent donc je m'en fiche royalement. Ne te pose pas de telles questions...

Zelda regarde Lilith et descend furtivement son regard sur son peignoir avant de lever son regard vers ses yeux. Elle se mord légèrement la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Cela ne passe évidemment pas inaperçu à Lilith.

Lilith : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Zelda sourit un peu plus à Lilith et baisse son regard.

Zelda : Tu sais cette discussion qu'on a eu... Sur la famille et... Les enfants

Lilith fronce légèrement les sourcils ne voyant pas en quoi cela a un rapport avec la situation actuelle.

Lilith : Oui ? Et ?

Zelda lève son regard et se pince les lèvres ne sachant pas comment Lilith pourrait réagir.

Zelda : Eh bien... Tu avais dit que tu aimerais bien avoir des enfants avec moi... Et je le veux aussi... On avait même commencé à chercher des sorts pour rendre cela possible mais... Il semblerait que tu l'ai trouvé toi même sans le vouloir...

Lilith continue de regarder Zelda et ses yeux finissent par s'écarquiller en comprenant ce que Zelda essaie d'insinuer. Zelda joue nerveusement avec ses mains en voyant que la brune met du temps à répondre.

Lilith : Zelda... Tu... Tu veux que je couche avec toi pour que tu puisses tomber enceinte ?

Zelda roule des yeux et rit nerveusement en regardant ensuite Lilith.

Zelda : Eh bien c'est un peu comme ça que ça marche, mais... oui. Enfin que si toi tu le veux évidemment, je ne te force pas du tout et je pourrais comprendre que-

Lilith pose son doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et Zelda plonge son regard dans le sien. Lilith a toujours trouvé la rousse craquante lorsqu'elle est nerveuse. La brune sourit à Zelda et l'embrasse en passant sa main dans sa nuque avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille. Elle chuchote en laissant son souffle chaud procurer des frissons à la rousse.

Lilith : Faisons le, mon amour...

La brune s'écarte et voit un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Zelda. Elle sait qu'être mère est un des plus grand rêve de la rousse, et c'est aussi un des siens. Zelda est la femme de sa vie, elle le sait depuis déjà bien longtemps et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle lui a dit oui pour le meilleur comme pour le pire il y a quelques mois déjà. Alors avoir un enfant avec elle ferait d'elle la sorcière, démone et reine la plus heureuse de tout les temps. Zelda regarde Lilith avec une étincelle de pure bonheur et d'excitation.

Zelda : Vraiment ? Tu veux bien ?

Lilith : Oui, je serais stupide de ne pas profiter de cette situation, quelque peu embarrassante je dois l’admettre, qui pourrait peut-être me permettre de construire une famille avec la femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde

Les yeux de Zelda deviennent humides et elle pose soudainement ses lèvres sur celles de la reine avant de laisser ses mains s'égarer dans son épaisse chevelure brune. Lilith ouvre la bouche et laisse la langue de Zelda y pénétrer avant de jouer avec. Leurs souffles se mélangent tout comme leur excitation. L'air devient plus chaud et Zelda pousse Lilith sur le lit. Elle lève une de ses mains ce qui verrouille la porte puis se défait sa robe avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol. Lilith est émerveiller par la beauté du corps de sa femme. Elle ne s'y habituera jamais. Zelda monte sur le lit et se positionne sur les cuisses de Lilith avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Elle laisse ses mains se diriger vers le nœud du peignoir et sa bouche laisser des baisers humides sur la mâchoire puis dans le cou de la brune. Lilith sent une sensation qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentit auparavant à son entre-jambe. Elle relève la tête intrigué et Zelda finit d'ouvrir le peignoir. La brune est surprise de voir un pénis en érection entre ses cuisses mais Zelda sourit et pose une main sous le menton de Lilith pour qu'elle la regarde. Elle laisse son autre main descendre lentement et Lilith halète lorsque Zelda commence à faire faire quelques va et viens avec sa main. C'est une sensation nouvelle mais plutôt agréable et Zelda l'a bien compris.

Zelda : Laisse moi faire chérie, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est te détendre...

Lilith hoche la tête avant de reposer sa tête contre le matelas et fermer les yeux. Zelda se penche et continue d'embrasser le cou de Lilith avant de finir par descendre à sa poitrine. Elle lève les yeux vers Lilith et sourit sans arrêter ses mouvements.

Zelda : Ça te plaît, mon amour ?

Lilith sourit et passe une main dans les cheveux roux de Zelda.

Lilith : Oui, continue

Zelda sourit un peu plus et remonte son visage près de celui de Lilith. Elle s'approche de son oreille et mordille son lobe.

Zelda : Bien... On va passer à l'étape supérieure dans ce cas...

Zelda se repositionne légèrement et laisse le nouveau et temporaire membre glisser en elle en un mouvement fluide. Lilith ouvre les yeux surprise et ne peut empêcher, tout comme la rousse, de laisser un léger gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Zelda sourit en laissant son souffle chaud effleurer la joue et l'oreille de la brune. Lilith pose une mains derrière la nuque de Zelda et l'autre sur sa hanche. La rousse commence à faire des mouvements lents avec son bassin et Lilith ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche par surprise. C'est une sensation divine et savoir que Zelda en est à l'origine est encore plus divin.

Lilith : Embrasse moi chérie

Zelda tourne son visage en accélérant légèrement ses mouvements sur Lilith. Les deux femmes poussent un léger gémissement alors que Zelda dépose au départ quelques baisers sur sa joue avant de finir par atteindre ses lèvres. Un baiser tendre et rempli de désir naît et leur respiration devient plus rapide. Zelda se redresse afin d'avoir plus de liberté dans ses mouvements. Lilith la regarde et est subjuguée par sa beauté. Par ce nouvel angle sous lequel elle voit sa femme. Elle observe sa magnifique chevelure bouger et briller dans la lumière. Elle observe ensuite son parfait visage, ses yeux sont fermés et un légère ride apparaît entre ses sourcils tandis que sa bouche est entre ouverte et que son souffle saccadé accompagné par quelques gémissements s'en échappent. Elle baisse ensuite son regard et observe sa poitrine parfaitement ronde et généreuse rebondir au rythme de ses mouvements. Lilith pose ses mains sur la taille sculptée de Zelda pour la suivre dans ses mouvements et laisse un gémissement sortir de sa bouche alors que le plaisir augmente de plus en plus.

Lilith : Zelda...

La rousse pose ses mains sur celles de Lilith et ouvre les yeux. Son regard se verrouille dans celui de la reine et elle sourit difficilement alors qu'elle sent qu'elle ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

Zelda : Lilith, je vais bientôt venir...

La rousse gémit un peu plus ce qui envahit Lilith d'une autre vague de plaisir et la fait un peu plus gémir à son tour. Zelda accélère ses mouvements et Lilith sent soudainement la rousse se resserrer autour d'elle. Zelda pousse un dernier et fort gémissement tout en gardant le rythme de ses mouvements. Lilith se cambre et ferme les yeux tandis que Zelda se penche de nouveau vers elle.

Zelda : Viens pour moi Lilith... Viens en moi...

La rousse mord la lèvre inférieure de Lilith et accélère une dernière fois ses mouvements alors que ses parois sont toujours aussi resserrées. Lilith ouvre la bouche alors que le plaisir la submerge. Elle voit des étoiles derrière se paupières et gémit bruyamment en venant dans Zelda. La rousse sent le liquide chaud en elle et elle soupire de satisfaction avant de complètement retomber sur Lilith en reprenant son souffle.

Zelda : Wow... Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus fait ça...

Lilith sourit et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Cette femme est incroyable, et c'est la sienne.

Lilith : Tu es incroyable Zelda Spellman, vraiment... Je t'aime

Zelda : Je sais, je t'aime aussi

Zelda rit et regarde Lilith dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser. La brune rit doucement et laisse ses mains s'égarer sur la peau de porcelaine de la rousse. Zelda embrasse tendrement Lilith lorsque son souffle est redevenu plus stable mais la brune s'écarte légèrement et fronce les sourcils.

Lilith : Tu n'avais pas un cours à donner toi ?

Zelda fait de gros yeux et se redresse brusquement en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Lilith rit en voyant la réaction de la rousse.

Zelda : J'ai complètement oublié ! Merde je dois y aller !

Zelda regarde son réveille près du lit et se glisse hors de Lilith. La brune lâche un soupir lorsqu'elle sent Zelda se retirer puis la regarde sortir du lit encore nue. La brune referme son peignoir et s'assoit sur le matelas en regardant avec amusement Zelda se rhabiller.

Zelda : J'ai déjà 20 minutes de retard ! Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire ?!

Lilith : Tu peux dire que toi et ta femme faisiez l'amour

Zelda lance un regard faussement amusé à Lilith tandis qu'elle enfile sa robe.

Zelda : Ce n'est pas drôle Lilith

Lilith rit doucement et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

Lilith : On dirait bien que nos rôles se sont échangés... Tu t'es moqué de moi tout à l'heure, donc c'est à mon tour !

Zelda se redresse et regarde Lilith et se pince avec amusement les lèvres en voyant le comportement enfantin de la brune. Elle s'approche et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Zelda : Je me demande comment nous allons réussir à élever un enfant alors que tu es toi-même une enfant Lilith...

Zelda rit et Lilith remue la tête en souriant. Elle attire une dernière fois Zelda vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement.

Lilith : Allez à l'académie au lieu de dire des bêtises, Directrix Spellman

Zelda rit et disparaît. Lilith se laisse tomber sur le matelas avec un sourire aux lèvres, imaginant déjà les prochains mois. Imaginant déjà Zelda avec un petit ventre rond et ignorant le fait qu'elle aura aussi sûrement quelques changements d'humeur pas toujours facile à vivre. Mais Zelda sera la sorcière la plus resplendissante, même si elle l'est déjà. La brune a si hâte, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire bêtement et se dit qu'au final, elle a bien fait de se tromper d'ingrédient pour cette fameuse potion pour le mal de ventre. Qui aurait dit qu'un simple changement d'ingrédient aurait un aussi gros impact... Et surtout qu'un simple changement d'ingrédient dans une potion pourrait lui permettre de fonder une famille avec la femme qu'elle aime.


End file.
